A Hunter's Muse
by BloodWolf752
Summary: Raised in the wilds, cold and almost alone, some would call one of Beacon academy's newest huntsmen a savage brute, a monster who should stay in the Forest of Ghosts, where he belongs, but look past that, what will you see? A kind warrior? A warped Monster? Or a scared child with a strange aversion to shoes, looking for a place he can call home? Rating may change in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, all. I've been tossing some ideas and AU elements for a RWBY fanfic around in my head for a while now and I finally figured out how to get them down in writing. This is my first fanfic so, if you do plan on criticizing, please make it constructive. Any fics that are just rants can and will be ignored with extreme prejudice but, aside from that, lemme know what you guy think. Enjoy!**

Prologue:

The wind rustled in the trees, bringing with it sounds and smells from countless miles away.

The animals went about their business, constantly aware and alert for any signs of danger.

The crude shovel, little more than a tree branch fit into a hole in a flat rock, cut into the earth, intent on digging a grave for the fallen.

Canaan worked diligently, only occasionally taking breaks to sweep the deep, unforgiving forest that had been his home for his entire lifetime.

For a twelve-year-old, Canaan had seen more of the hidden beauty in the wilderness than most people five or more times his age, not that he _knew_ that fact, seeing as how his entire life was spent isolated in this forest that stretched for countless miles in every direction.

As per his fathers wishes upon his death, Canaan had removed the head of his father with his -late- father's (now his) longsword, to make sure he would _stay_ dead -the two had seen some _very_ disturbing things over the years, however walking corpses with partially developed Grimm masks were ranked very high on that list- and out of respect for his father, companion and mentor, he was spending hours he _could_ have spent preparing to fulfil his father's other requests digging a grave for him.

Canaan was unfamiliar with numerous concepts, burial just being another one to add to the ever-looming pile -why waste time digging a hole _just_ so you could fill it in again after putting a dead person in said hole, it just seemed to be an exercise in futility, he never dug graves for the animals he killed and ate- but, he decided he was going to try branching out, since he _was_ going to be leaving soon, after all.

One of the lessons Canaan's father had taught him was, one day, when he was ready, he was going to leave his forest to live amongst others of his own kind. The father's final words were simply 'you're ready'. To anyone else, that would have sparked confusion, to Canaan it had done nothing more than temper his already formidable resolve as he started on the grave.

The hole was about seven feet long, three feet wide and a foot deep. Canaan gauged it would take him another five hours to finish up, plus five minutes to move the body, plus twenty minutes to fill it back in again.

He would have time to set the rest of the plan into action.

Heading back inside the crude hovel he lived in made of sticks and mud and logs and assorted animal hides he set about gathering his meagre belongings along with his bag. A wooden structure with a shell made of deer skin, everything from his clothes to his weapons to his and his father's journals and finally, the key he needed. A small black box with a button and an antennae, this would be the signal.

His finger hovered over the button, not finding the will to press it. What was wrong? He was trained not to hesitate. But questions kept bouncing through his head. What if he _wasn't_ ready? What if he tried and he just didn't make the cut? Then what? Go back to the forest? Adapt to his new environment? What?

A memory emerged, entirely unbidden, but not wholly unwelcome, a memory of one of the many things his father taught him.

"_why did you hesitate?"_

_His father had asked the eight-year-old Canaan. The two had been hunting, as per usual, but this time, instead of Canaan shadowing and spotting for his father, it was the other way around._

_The hunt had gone well. Canaan, using everything his father had taught him, had tracked a buck and got so close to making a kill. But at the last second he hesitated, a twig snapped and the buck bolted, Canaan quickly finished it off before it could get out of sight, but it had been messy, only to be scolded by his father._

_As punishment, Canaan was stuck dragging the buck home unaided. It was how his father taught him, get better, or suffer._

_After Canaan had prepared the buck by himself, his father sat him down to talk._

"_Son, you're a hunter. You can't afford to hesitate, you either do, or you don't. Hesitate, and you could lose your life, or worse lose someone else's. Don't think, act, react, just do, OK?"_

_His father never received an answer._

Until now

"OK" Canaan muttered as he pushed the button, as he clutched the necklace around his neck with his free hand, two charms adorned the silver chain, a fang and a sword. A red LED light lit up on the surface of the box.

**Miles away**

Amaterasu Senmonka was sitting at her desk, writing reports on her students who were eligible for leaving Bastion academy, she rubbed her tired green eyes, a trait which had been passed down to her daughter, Yoko, when the oddest and most unexpected of things happened. She received an update on a long-dormant remote-activated tracker.

It had been such a long time since she had received an update from this particular tracker, located about four hundred miles into the Forest of Ghosts it took her a few moments for the memory to return.

"_Khan, what the hell did you do!?" Amaterasu shouted at her childhood friend and ally, despite being eight months pregnant, she still managed to catch up with him just before he reached the Forest of Ghosts. It was obvious he was spooked, one of his hatchets in hand, his straight-backed longsword with a single, curved edge, Souruītā on his back, a nondescript bundle in his free arm._

_Taking a step closer caused him to tighten his grip on the hatchet and twist away, bringing the bundle further away._

"_They were going to take my baby away, Ama, I wasn't going to lie down and let them take my son away"_

_Her eyes widened in shock before narrowing_

"_T.. that's your son, Khan?" she asked, gesturing to the bundle she had heard Khan's wife died in childbirth which prompted her friend to go into an overprotective rage and murder the staff but, she had no idea the child survived._

"_Damn right, he's my son and he'll stay with me" was the sharp response in a voice that wouldn't take 'no' for an answer_

"_I get it, Khan but did you really have to kill those people?You're a criminal now, a life on the run is no way to raise a son" Amaterasu cooed, trying to soothe her friend so they could at least try to talk to him._

"_I know, Ama, I know. Because of which I'm going to lie low until he's old enough and strong enough to become a huntsman"_

_Amaterasu had to laugh "where? Huh? Where are you going to go? I'm sorry, Khan, but your plan kinda needs more work"_

"_I'm going into the Forest of Ghosts" blunt, precise, in other words, typical Khan_

_A deadpan look "you're joking" A determined glower in response "...You're not joking" a shake of the head._

_Amaterasu sighed, while Khan was a very intelligent man, but once he got an idea in his head, nothing could dissuade him. A thought came to mind "Khan, I wish you the best of luck, I really do but can I at least _see_ the kid? I mean there's a chance I may never be able to again so... Y'know"_

_Khan sighed as well "OK, come here"_

_The baby boy was awake but silent with a shock of dirty grey hair on his head, regarding the world with intelligent blue eyes._

"_He's adorable..." Amaterasu breathed._

"_Yeah, he is" Khan replied._

"_What's his name?" Amaterasu responded._

"_I haven't decided yet. You pick"_

_Amaterasu was floored. Not only was her friend letting her get close to the tiny person he murdered twelve people just to keep close but he was also letting her name the boy._

"_hmm... Canaan. His name should be Canaan"_

_A deep rumbling chuckle was the response._

"_Canaan... I like it."_

_Amaterasu leaned in closer to the bundle. The boy now named Canaan reached out and grabbed a lock of her jet black hair curiously, causing her to giggle._

"_Hey Canaan...Hi! I'm your aunt, Amaterasu, Ama-ter-a-su" She cooed, emphasising the syllables in her name the second time she said it as if Canaan would be able to say it as well._

_Khan had to chuckle at his friends antics "he might be mine and Kate's son but he's not THAT smart. Not yet anyway"_

_Amaterasu laughed "yeah, it did take you like, what three months to get my name right when we first met, remember?"_

_The two laughed as they reminisced. Amaterasu pulled a black angular box out of her pocket and pressed it into Canaan's blanket, she also pulled out an elegant silver necklace with two charms on it, one shaped like a fang, one shaped like a sword, she gently placed the necklace on the bundle as well._

"_Why..." Khan started before Amaterasu cut him off_

"_The box is for when he's ready, the necklace is a good-luck charm" she said with a smile_

_Khan smiled back -knowing Amaterasu's husbands overprotective nature in making her carry a remote activated tracker at all times when she first announced her pregnancy- and started walking towards the forest._

"_hold up! Khan!" Amaterasu called_

"_Yeah?"_

"_you sure you can do this? It'll be tough out there"_

"_Yeah, it'll be tough, but he'll get tougher"_

_Amaterasu chuckled "lemme know when he goes from baby hunter to apex predator, OK? Really looking forward to getting to know him"_

_Khan didn't respond, only giving her a two-fingered salute as he slipped into the forest, silent as a ghost._

_It was the last time she would ever see him._

Amaterasu's smile at the memory quickly became a frown. She was going to have to tell the other two members of her team from her Beacon academy days.

She knew Summer and Ozpin would be... well, saying they would be pissed would be an understatement, _furious_ would have to do. She had told them both Khan and his son had died in their escape.

The fact that not only did she know he was still alive but the fact that his _son_ was too, she could understand why they would be angry. Oh, well. She knew she would have to bite that particular bullet sooner or later. She made the call.

"_Ah, Amaterasu, what can I do for you?" _The warm voice asked

"Hey, Oz, I kinda need a favour"

"_Amaterasu, you sound nervous. Is something wrong?"_

Shit he could tell how worried she was down the line?

"y-yeah, I kinda have some stuff I need to get off my chest. How soon can you and Summer be here?"

"_A group reunion? You know we stopped having these after Khan... after Khan passed away"_ She could tell he was still upset at his friends death

"Yeah, I need to talk to you two, it's _about _Khan, actually"

_please don't dig any deeper_ Amaterasu silently prayed _please don't dig any deeper_

"_OK, I'll get in touch with Summer and we'll be there by tomorrow."_

"Great, see you then" Amaterasu answered, confidence returning at his friend not prying

"_Oh, and Ama?"_

"Yeah?"

"_I'll be expecting an explanation"_

_Shit. _"Oh, OK. See you then"

"_OK, then, goodbye"_

Ozpin hung up.

_OK, now all I need is a permit to borrow a Bullhead and to find a way to explain this to the other's without getting strangled to death by Summer... why does life have to be so difficult?_

An hour later she had finished shifting through a bureaucratic nightmare when she caught herself wondering if this would be worth it. She then though of Canaan, now more than likely a strong young man. Just like his father.

_Hope you're ready for this kiddo, you're about to meet a lot of family you more than likely never knew you had._

She could barely contain her excitement at the idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT UPDATE:**

For those of you wondering where chapter 2 is, DON'T PANIC! It's definitely coming, just going to take some time due to my (brand new, less than TWO WEEK OLD) computer has decided working is just too mainstream, thus forcing me to resort to my old computer but, the damn thing's nearly as old as me, so delays can and should be expected.

Sorry again for the delays, expect an update within a week or so. If not, to quote Ace Ventura, 'just wait longer'.

Wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

**As chap. 2 said, I'm sorry about any delays. Bitchy computer is bitchy an' all (hangs head in shame).**

"Damn, damn, damn damn" Canaan muttered repeatedly like a mantra as he adjusted his pack's straps and tore through the undergrowth of the Forest of Ghosts, occasionally swinging his hatchets to carve up whatever was in front of him, adding further to the bloody mess that was his clothing.

The bullhead had passed overhead barely ten minutes prior and, based on the location and general loudness of the noise, was remaining stationary, approximately two hundred yards ahead.

Canaan ran for all he was worth.

All the while, he had a question bouncing back and forth between his ears, should he use it? And if so, what for?

His train of thought was interrupted by four more Husks rushing him head on.

He threw one of his hatchets with a dexterous flick of his wrist at the leftmost Husk with perfect aim, it lodged in it's skull with a crack as bone and mask gave way, the force of the impact threw the Husk off it's feet and landed, unmoving on it's back.

With a casual, almost lazy sidestep, Canaan avoided the seconds clumsy attempt at making a grab giving it a hatchet to the base of the skull for it's trouble, with his other hand, he pulled his poorly-made crossbow off his back, aimed briefly and fired, the bolt hit it's mark, the third husks eye, it staggered forward and fell, dead.

Canaan pulled the hatchet towards himself, tearing it free from the Husk, bathing himself in gore. (again) He spun giving himself just enough time to snap-kick the remaining Husk in the midriff, sending it sprawling to the ground where he stomped on it's head with an aura-amplified curb stomp.

The skull gave way with a pleasing crunch, leaving Canaan grinning.

He quickly and efficiently retrieved his weapons before charging off towards the bullhead.

* * *

"C'mon... Where are they?" Summer Rose muttered to no one in particular as she leaned precariously out of the bullhead for the umpteenth time that day, sweeping the clearing that was steadily filling with the unknown Grimm... things. "Wh-whoa!" Summer yelped as the bullhead jostled. If it wasn't for Amaterasu's quick reflexes in grabbing the white cloak she simply refused to separate from, she would have fallen.

"Thanks Ama!" she grinned at her savior

The response came in the form of a smirk "I thought you weren't talking to me, Summer"

"S-shut up! Oz! Ama's being mean!" Summer bemoaned the spectacled man sitting in the corner, nursing a cup of coffee he always seemed to have with him.

_"Listen, I know whatever... Or whoever's out there is important to you, but we're running out of fuel, the longest I can give you is 10 minutes" _The pilot called out to the passengers over the inter-comm.

"What!? Can't you give us longer?" Summer shouted back, a worried tone in her voice

"Hey! What's that there!?" Amaterasu asked, having to raise her voice above the noise as she pointed to... Something.

The others looked, Ozpin having to climb out of his seat -adjusting his glasses as he did so- in order to do so, all seeing the same thing. A young man, little older than a kid, really carving a path through the Grimm-like creatures to get to the bullhead.

The young man in question was about 5 and a half feet tall had ragged, silver hair which, honestly looked like someone had just hacked away at it with a knife, got it relatively short so as not to obstruct vision before saying "fuck it, good enough". Adding to his ragged look were his clothes. They seemed to be made out of nothing but animal skin, deer most likely, his feet were also bare and caked in mud and grime.

Two of the creatures converged on him, the kid also seemed to be completely unarmed. Fearing the worst, Summer readied her sniper-scythe, Majestic Midnight while Amaterasu readied Srebro to fire before both stopped as something amazing happened.

* * *

Canaan, completely unarmed, hopped back to avoid the 2 Husks lumbering towards him.

"Damn... Not when I'm so close" He muttered as he glanced at the Bullhead a short way off. He could see 3 people in the open bay, two of whom had weapons at the ready.

Unnecessarily, of course because Canaan was already working on fixing the unarmed situation.

Holding his hands out to his sides, he focused and channeled his Semblance. For a brief moment, _creation itself_ flared in his hands in the form of a ball of light before the light changed, bent and shifted to form wire-frame replicas of his lost hatchets. Moments ticked by as minutes as Canaan focused on the hatchets structure, shape, base materials, everything that made the hatchets.

_Phantasmal Arms Tracing_ his father had called it, the ability to replicate any weapon he had seen before at the expenditure of energy or a physical object Like a branch or a bone so long as he made up for the missing mass with his own energy. To put it simply, if it can be used as a weapon, wasn't too complicated and Canaan could clearly picture it in his minds eye, he could create a perfect replica of it. The only disadvantage was it required focus, nothing he created was original so they could be countered easily and the weapons he constructed were brittle and shattered after a few solid impacts.

Brittle copies or no, they would do.

He charged, swung the left hatchet -which was still warm from just being created- and followed through with a spin as it bit through the Husk's neck, dropping it as he dropped to a knee.

Immediately after his first attack, he swung the left hatchet again as he rose, he felt it hit flesh, the other Husk had it's partially decayed skull sliced open.

He turned back to the Bullhead and fixed eyes on one of the passengers, a woman dressed entirely in black before briefly mouthing _"almost there"._

And he was almost there. He had almost made it. He was almost one step closer to fulfilling his duty.

* * *

_"Almost there"_ The boy mouthed as he locked Amaterasu in place with a stare before he charged off, carving through the mob with hatchets he _pulled out of thin air_.

"whoa... That was intense. And that power... What the hell was that?" Amaterasu muttered to no one in particular.

Summer, however... Was far from the quiet pondering of her friend.

"Whoa! What the heck! That Semblance is Awesome!" Summer shouted at the top of her lungs. Despite the fact everyone within three feet was more than capable of hearing her.

Ozpin, however, only narrowed his eyes at the display of power as he glanced towards the pilots seat saying: "Pilot! Can you bring us in there, please?" before turning back to the child _"now, that can't be Khan,"_ he thought_ "too small... Meaning that must be Canaan, if so, where's Khan?"_

Before he could voice that thought, however. Summer beat him to it. "Hold on, that must be Canaan, the son. If so, where's daddy?" Her usual exuberant tone contained a hint of worry at the fact her friend hadn't appeared yet.

"I don't know, he should be here. Unless.." Ozpin left the sentence unfinished.

Before Amaterasu could offer words to comfort Summer, hopefully before she started getting upset the Bullhead started moving towards where Canaan was currently fighting, replacing his hatchets every time they shattered. "C'mon Summer, lets get the ladder ready for 'em. You can fuss all you want then, yeah?" Amaterasu offered, determined to get her friend to focus.

"OK, lets do this" She sniffed

When the ladder had been attached to the side of the bullhead, they were over the kid, all they had to do was drop it and get him to climb up. Simple.

The ladder fell, landing barely four feet from Canaan. "Hey, kid! Climb up!" Summer yelled.

* * *

Canaan was getting ready to swing again when, over the noise of the bullhead hovering above him, Canaan heard a female voice say "Hey, kid! Climb up!" The speaker sounded upset over something.

Canaan turned, saw the ladder, looked up at the bullhead, dispelled his current hatchets and latched on like a limpet to the hull of a ship. The voice from earlier shouted "OK, he's on, get us the hell outta here!"

Almost immediately, the bullhead lifted off. Unfortunately, it seemed several Husks wanted to leave too, as they latched onto the ladder or Canaan's ankles.

"Ah shit! We got some unexpected weight. Summer!" another voice, this one with a more mature tone.

"Got it!" The first voice replied, followed almost immediately by a loud bang, one of the Husk's heads had been severed with the shot. Several more rang out in quick succession.

"Oz! Help me with the ladder" the second voice barked more orders as the rope ladder Canaan was holding on to started getting pulled up.

A hand grabbed Canaan's ankle, a few kicks to the face later, the grip failed and the Husk fell away as Canaan braced himself for more, unaware that was the last one.

* * *

The final Husk fell away with a few swift kicks to the face and they quickly pulled the ladder back in, Amaterasu grabbed the kid by the shirt and dragged him inside.

The kid rose to his feet and dusted himself off, his stance was wide, not used to the constant shift of the bullhead. Upon noticing the seats, he staggered over and sat down. Only to immediately be set upon by a Summer Rose shaped mother hen.

"Hey, I'm Summer, you must be Canaan, Are you OK? Where's Khan? Are you hurt at all?" Amaterasu lost interest as Summer kept popping off question after question.

Amaterasu tried to keep up with all the questions, she really did but, Summer had an acute case of what Ozpin referred to as verbal diarrhea, once she started talking. There was very little that could stop her.

The kid, for what he was worth, sat here with a confused look on his face, obviously trying to decide just _what _the hell was going on.

Ozpin chose that moment in particular to step in and distract Summer with a cookie -for they are one of the few things that can easily distract her- and while she was munching away on her treat, he decided to make things easier for him.

"Are you OK?" he asked. The kid took a few seconds to answer with a quiet "yeah" before he reached into a leather pouch on his side and produced a small, grubby piece of paper. He seemed to mentally compare something on the paper to the Ozpin and the others.

"Good to know, my name's Ama-" Amaterasu started before she was cut off

"Amaterasu Senmonka" the kid said pointing to her, before shifting his finger to point at Summer "Summer Rose" he shifted his finger for Ozpin "and Ozpin, I know. My name is Canaan Vette, son of Khan Vette, a pleasure to meet you".

"Nice to meet you, too. Speaking of your dad, Canaan, where is he?" Ozpin asked

"Dead." Was the painfully blunt response which invoked a stunned silence.

Amaterasu was visibly shocked, not only by Khan's death, but by Canaan's cold, almost brutal honesty. Oz was shocked too, but didn't show it while Summer started crying at her friends death.

At the sight of Summer crying, Canaan's calm, cool visage melted away into something considerably more... awkward.

"Did I... Did I say something wrong?" he asked nervously.

"No, Canaan, it's fine. Just... We were hoping to find him alive... If you don't mind, could you tell me what happened?" Amaterasu asked, while pulling Summer into a hug, letting her cry on her shoulder.

"A king Tijuu bite festered. We were out of the cure we make. He asked me to take the last of it. Died three days ago after a week and a half." Canaan answered, looking away, saddened.

"I'm sorry. It can't have been easy losing the only person you were around." Amaterasu comforted

Canaan shook his head vehemently. "Not the only person. There was The Lady."

Amaterasu was confused. There wasn't supposed to be a single person for miles but she didn't miss the capitalization. "The... Lady?"

"The Lady of the Lake" Canaan clarified, pointing to the largest body of water for miles. It was less of a 'lake' more of a small sea. "She taught me to control my Semblence, Phantasmal Arms Tracing."

"So... A lady lives in the lake and teaches people how to pull weapons out you're arse... OK. Points for originality" Amaterasu sarcastically responded.

"Phantasmal Arms Tracing isn't 'pulling weapons out you're arse' as you put it. It's much closer to Equivalent Exchange, energy or object in, weapon out. Simple." Was the response.

"OK, Canaan. I've got a question now" Ozpin asked, defusing the situation by taking Canaan's attention away from Amaterasu "What _were_ those things?"

Canaan's response was to pull three journals out of the crude pack he was wearing, the covers were made of wood covered in poor quality leather and bound with sinew. "Husks. These should explain what father and I found" Canaan made himself comfortable.

The rest of the trip was passed with Summer and Amaterasu getting to know Canaan before he drifted off to sleep after an hour or two while Ozpin quietly flipped through the journals.

"Anything Oz?" Summer asked, shooting the sleeping kid a glance.

Ozpin adjusted his glasses before replying. "Canaan's a talented artist and Khan was training him, obviously, and that training didn't include spelling and handwriting. It's illegible in places. But he seems to mention 'duty' 'destiny' and 'task' nearly every page.

"The only parts where duty, destiny and his task are not mentioned is either for artwork and some parts detailing this 'Lady of the Lake' even then, she seems to have been in on the whole 'duty' thing herself.

"When cross-referenced with some of Khan's writing, it seems apparent Khan saw something big approaching and was training Canaan to fight it. What exactly 'it' is is open for debate, but if I had to guess, it's those 'Husk' creatures.

"The Husks themselves are, scarily enough, Dead humans corrupted by Grimm, at least, according to Khan's notes they are. The only way to kill them, apparently is to destroy the brain, any way you can. Khan seems to have focused Canaan's combat training entirely around fighting these Husks. He mentions in his notes that the 'Lady of the Lake' has seen an increase in their numbers over the last couple of years."

Amaterasu and Summer were shocked at _that_ particular piece of news "Are... Are you sure, Oz?" Amaterasu asked, fear adding a waver to her voice.

"Unfortunately, yes. But, either way. The only advantages they seem to have are durability, you need to destroy the brain, stamina, they don't tire nor need to eat or rest and numbers." Ozpin replied, giving the other two confidence

"Well, either way. It'll have to wait. We're home. Someone should carry him" Amaterasu cut in, gesturing to Canaan as the bullhead commenced it's decent.

The second Ozpin made a motion to scoop the kid up, he tensed and awoke, a knife forming in his hand.

_"trained to react on a hair-trigger"_ Ozpin mentally noted. "Time to wake up Canaan, we're here" he said.

Canaan wiped the sleep from his eyes, rose and exited the bullhead before stopping and staring in rapturous awe at the vast structure that was Bastion academy, trying to avoid getting swept up in all the new sights sounds and smells surrounding him while Ozpin thanked the pilot for his time and help.

Amaterasu chuckled "Impressive, isn't it? C'mon, lets get you inside, cleaned up and a change of clothes. Then we'll decide where to go from there" she said, gesturing for him to follow. After a few moments, She turned to see Canaan staring at the ground, more specifically, his feet. His toes were curling on the concrete as he experimentally hopped from one foot to another.

"Problem?" She asked.

"The dirt feels odd. It's cold and hard." came the reply

"That's because it's not dirt, Canaan" Summer said with a giggle at Canaan's confused look. "It's concrete, totally different. We'll get you some shoes when we get inside." Amaterasu said, herding Canaan off towards the building.

"Slight problem Ama... Look" Summer said in an annoyed tone before gesturing to another bullhead on approach, a symbol for a snowflake adorned the side.

"Ah... Shit. Summer, take care of him, I'll deal with them" Amaterasu deadpanned.

As Summer and Canaan walked away, Canaan asked "Trouble? Should I deal with them?" he started preemptively preparing a weapon.

"No! No. Not trouble, just lots of annoying, either way we should get inside before they notice... Us... Shit" One of the people who exited the bullhead gestured to her and flat-out demanded her presence.

"Well. Might as well get this done quickly. Like removing a tooth." Summer muttered. "Anyway, that man" Summer said, gesturing to an old, balding man with dyed-black hair in an effort to look younger "he's-"

"Nathaniel Schnee, current owner of the Schnee Dust company, the largest provider of energy propellant in Remnant. Or as Father referred to him: 'a narcissistic twat with no appreciation for the value of life, both human and faunus'" Canaan cut in.

Summer was stunned by the extent of Canaan's knowledge and blunt manner of speaking. "How did you know that? I'm impressed" Summer asked, sounding as she said, impressed.

"Father didn't just teach me to hunt, fight and track. I need to know how to operate in both the wilderness and civilization"

Summer grinned before sobering for a moment "just... Don't call him a narcissistic twat... It'll be more painful than funny, OK?" she implored

"Fine"

"Good. Lets go!"

They started to approach but Amaterasu waved them off. When Nathaniel started shouting, Amaterasu gave him a slap in the face, courtesy of logic.

"Well then... Let's go inside then, we'll deal with them tomorrow"

* * *

An hour later, Canaan was set up in his room, desperately trying to take everything in, like the carpet for example, still felt extremely odd. Canaan knew the basics, beds and chairs and the like.

He also knew that -for when Amaterasu corralled him into the shower- red tap means hot water, blue tap is cold, don't jump right in, find a temperature that suits you. Even still, hot water came as a shock.

He was drying his hair using a towel, and was wearing a white shirt and plain black trousers but flat out refused to wear the shoes. He wouldn't have worn the socks either but, Ozpin made a compromise.

He flopped on his bed -another thing that would take some time getting used to considering he used to sleep on leaves with an animal skin to protect him from the cold- and started thinking. _"I'm out the forest, father. Now what?" _He sighed. _"Oh well, Summer and Amaterasu said we will decide my next course of action in the morning."_ With that. He drifted off to sleep.

**A/N:**** So, here's the ACTUAL chapter 2, not an update message. The next chapter will (hopefully) be up much sooner and be following up from this one at the start of the next day.**

**Canaan will be going to Beacon within the next 3-4 chapters, from there, the real story will begin. This is just prologue.**

**Anyway, Wolf out! PEACE!**


End file.
